Electrical connectors, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335, connect or splice together separate lengths of multiconductor communication cable. The connectors are installed at a factory on each end of a length of cable. The resulting cable assembly is stored and then transported to a work site where the cable assembly is to be utilized. The connector must be securely fastened to the cable to withstand rough handling. U.S. Patent application, Ser. No. 11,338, filed 12/12/79, discloses a metal clamp for an electrical connector which provides a rugged, clamped connection of a connector to a cable. The clamp is designed for quick, automated installation merely by closing spaced apart arms of the clamp against the cable. The present invention relates to automation of this simple operation, and to performance thereof contemporaneously with automated connection of the individual conductors of the cable with electrical terminals in the connector. Apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent application, Ser. No. 929,742, filed 7/31/78, having a work station which mounts the connector, tooling for trimming, then inserting electrical conductors of a multiconductor communication cable into successively arranged terminals of the connector, and a motor drive for transporting said tooling along the connector and for precisely aligning the tooling with each terminal during trimming and inserting a conductor in the terminal.